The leaves and sashes of doors and windows on real properties, such as houses, business premises or production facilities, increasingly include means that improve safety and comfort, and any given current operating state of which is monitored or actuated from outside of the door/window, and any changes related to the operating state or any signals that may have been received from the sensors are transmitted to the monitoring or actuating means.
Reference is made, for example, to a burglar alarm system that is installed in a building and communicates with means that are provided on the door/window for monitoring, for example, access, breach, closure, tampering or sabotage or a motor-driven lock to a facility.
Multi-wire cables are used in the prior art for transmitting the corresponding signals and to provide electrical conducting lines between the monitoring means and the means disposed on the door/window, which are flexibly routed between the door leaf/window sash and often provided with a flexible metal hose for protection.
These cable transitions considerably compromise the optical appearance and can become jammed in the door or window when the door leaf/window sash is closed, resulting in damage or even destruction of the cables. The cable transitions are furthermore points of vulnerability in terms of possible tampering, which is why so-called Z-wiring of the sensors or contacts is also implemented in the cable transition to protect against sabotage.
DE 10 2004 017 341 A1 describes a flap hinge with a transformer incorporated therein to provide a contactless energy transmission. This flap hinge comprises a primary coil that is disposed in a part of the frame of the flap hinge and a secondary coil that is disposed in a part of the door leaf/window sash of the hinge flap. Serving as a magnetic coupling for the secondary coil with the primary coil, which are disposed at a distance relative to each other in the direction of the hinge axis, is a ferrite core that traverses both coils and simultaneously constitutes the hinge bolt.
Although the contactless transmission of energy from a stationary frame to a door leaf/window sash, that is pivotably disposed inside the frame, is desirable to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages, experiments have shown that, using the hinge flap according to the class of the prior art as described in DE 10 2004 017 341 A1, it is only possible to transmit very small electrical outputs from the primary to the secondary side because the incidence of power leakage is very high during the transmission.